


Cuddles

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddle, Cuddles, Cuddling, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Dan brings home some Indian Food and the boys settle in to watch a movie.  Dan is the first to fall sleep and Phil makes himself comfortable by snuggling into Dan's side and resting his head on this shoulder.This story is part of the 30 day challenge to create art about your OTP with a different theme for each day. Today's theme was 'Cuddles'. This work was inspired by http://alannaharlow.tumblr.com/image/175147404258.





	Cuddles

“Phil?!” Dan Howell called up the stairs as he entered the apartment, “Are you home?”

“Yes!” Phil called back down from his room.

“Come down here, I’ve brought food!” Dan yelled.

“What kind?” Phil yelled back.

“GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND YOU’LL FIND OUT!” 

Dan heard Phil loudly clambered down the steps, and stood in the doorway until he was face to face with his handsome boyfriend.

“Indian,” he said calmly. 

“I’ll get the stuff,” Phil said, and rushed to the kitchen.

“Phil! I have all the …” Dan trailed off. He smiled. It wasn’t his turn to do the dishes anyway.

Dan made his way to the living room and began to take containers out of the take out bag. 

Phil ran back in with plates and utensils and instantly took over the food arrangement. 

Dan stepped back and let him do it. They both knew that as soon as Phil was done, Dan would step in and rearrange it “properly”, but neither cared. This was a part of their relationship that they had filed under “endearing” instead of “annoying”, and they just let it happen.

“What should we watch?” Dan asked as he painstakingly made the napkins symmetrical.

“Iron Chef?” Phil suggested.

“Nah, we’ve seen them all, mate,” Dan replied. “How about a movie?”

“Okay, uh, Infinity War?”

“Yeah, okay, that sounds good,” Dan responded. 

They sat on the couch and leaned forward over the coffee table, gulping down the delicious food as if they still had a growth spurt left in them. 

“Oh my God,” Dan said after finishing his second helping. “Kill me.”

“That would require my moving, and that isn’t happening any time soon,” Phil responded dryly. 

Together, they flopped back on the couch and propped their feet on spare spots of the coffee table. Before long, Dan was quietly snoring, mouth open and legs crossed at the ankles.

Phil stared at his handsome boyfriend. Timidly, so as not to wake him, he eased backward on the sofa and rested on its back, leaning in to Dan’s side. He rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, turned down the volume of the movie, and continued to watch. 

It wasn’t long before Dan awoke to hear Phil snoring at his left side. He dipped his head down and grinned, then wrapped his arm around Phil’s shoulder, pulling Phil’s head closer to his chest. He leaned down and gave him a gentle peck on the head, then looked up and realized the movie was three quarters over. 

He hit mute and turned on the closed captions, then snuggled down a bit on the sofa and watched the end of the movie. 

Phil’s head rose and fell in time with Dan’s breathing. He had slumped down a bit and was now resting his head completely on Dan’s chest. Dan was stroking Phil’s hair with one hand as he scrolled Tumblr on his phone with the other. 

Phil awoke thirty minutes later and opened his eyes to find himself staring into Dan’s. 

“Hey, sleepy,” Dan said softly, stroking his hair away from his forehead, “I think it’s time for bed.”

“MMmmm, I can’t move,” Phil said. “Carry me.” 

Dan giggled, “I can’t care you, you’re huge.”

“Thank you.”

“Phil!”

They both laughed.

Phil said, “I’m cold. Can you reach the throw?”

Dan leaned to his right and pulled down the knitted throw that Katherine had made them years ago. He carefully covered Phil. 

“How much longer are you up for,” Phil asked sleepily.

“A few hours, I think,” Dan replied.

“Okay…aaahhhhh” Phil yawned. He closed his eyes, pulled the throw up to his shoulders, and quickly fell asleep again in Dan’s lap. 

Dan grinned at him, then went back to browsing on his phone. 

Two hours later, Dan was asleep. He was listing strongly to his right side and Phil was turned so that his back was to Dan’s stomach. Thirty minutes passed, and Dan had completely assumed sidling, and was now the big spoon to Phil’s little spoon. 

When Phil awoke ten minutes later, he felt Dan’s chin on his head and smiled sleepily. He redistributed the throw so that it covered both of their shoulders, then curled back up and pressed his back into Dan’s stomach.

The next morning, golden sunlight streaked silently across the wooden floor, crawled up the couch, and painted Phil’s eyelashes. He blinked and opened his eyes to find Dan’s arms around him and Dan’s chin still resting on the top of his head. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He wanted to stretch, but didn’t want to disturb Dan. He needn’t have worried. 

“Hey, you,” Dan’s said sleepily. 

“Hey,” Phil replied. “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to notice you changed your breathing and would be waking up soon.”

“You’re weird,” teased Phil.

“ _I’m_ weird?” Dan teased back and gave Phil a tight squeeze. 

“No, let me go!” Phil said, playing along.

“Never!” Dan declared, “I will hold you like this forever, for I am Daniel the Strong, King of the Dragons and Heir to the Throne of Lannister!”

Phil rolled his eyes and laughed, “So strong you couldn’t carry me up the stairs last night?”

“My strength is isometric,” Dan said in a kingly tone. 

“Whatever,” Phil laughed, “And let me go, I can’t breathe!”

Dan let his arms fall loose and Phil sat up. “I need food.”

“I got it last night, it’s your turn now,” Dan said matter of factly.

“Rock, paper, scissors,” Phil declared. 

Without even lifting his head, Dan placed his hands together.

“1-2-3!” They chimed in unison, with Phil’s paper beating Dan’s rock. 

“Dammit!” Dan exclaimed.

“I want shreddies and orange juice and a coffee,” Phil said happily.

Dan rolled his eyes, let me just get that for you right away, Sir,” he said, with a giggle as he bolted upright and stood.

Without warning, all the color drained from Dan’s face and his body went limp. He fell backwards against the couch, barely missing Phil.

“Oh God!” Phil exclaimed. “Dan?!” 

He grabbed Dan’s face in his hands, “Dan? Dan! Wake up, Dan!”

Though this had happened several times before, it never failed to worry Phil. Dan’s Orthostatic Hyptension, the sudden drop in blood pressure that made him pass out after standing up too quickly, always scared Phil. Dan had assured him repeatedly that he would wake up in less than a minute and not to worry, but the shock of seeing him pass out was always frightening. 

Phil took moment to calm himself, then sprung into action. He stood up and grabbed Dan’s legs, lifting them onto the couch and turning Dan so that he was lying on his back. Then he propped pillows under Dan’s legs to encourage more blood flow to his vital organs and increase his blood pressure, just as Dan had told him to do. Then he sat on the couch, lifted Dan’s head into his lap, and began to talk to him gently.

“Dan? Wake up now, Dan. It’s alright now. Danny? It’s okay, Danny. Open your eyes now,” he repeated over and over as he caressed Dan’s hair, forehead, and cheek. 

The color was slowly returning to Dan’s face. “There we are. Wake up, Dan. Open your eyes for us now. That’s good. You’re doing good, Dan,” Phil said gently as he continued to softly stroke Dan’s face.

Dan’s closed eyes began to blink. “There we go. Dan, open your eyes now. Wake up. Hi there, Dan.”

Dan slowly opened his eyes slightly, then started to close them again. He was still very disoriented and dizzy.

“None of that now, lazy boy,” Phil teased softly, “Look at me, Dan. Let’s see you. Look at me.”

Dan opened his eyes a bit wider and the blur above him that was Phil slowly came into focus. He could feel the soft caresses on his cheek and the hand gently running through his hair. He took in a breath, then let it out, feeing the sensations as if he’d never felt them before. The next breath was a bit deeper, then the next even deeper, until he was back to breathing in a normal rhythm.

“Phil?” He asked.

“I’m right here, Bear,” Phil replied. 

“What happened? I thought … I thought we were having breakfast. I was going to get it…”

“You passed out, Dan. It’s okay now. You’re just fine.”

“Jesus,” Dan said, starting to blush. “Really? Aw, dammit.”

“Language, Daniel,” Phil teased. 

“I hate this,” Dan said.

“I don’t,” Phil replied matter-of-factly. 

“What?!”

“Because it lets me do this,” Phil said as he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Dan’s forehead. 

“You’re a terrible man for taking advantage of me,” Dan said. 

Phil leaned back over and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Phil!” Dan said, “I’m poorly! You can’t do this to me! What if I don’t consent?”

“Do you consent?” Phil asked.

“Well….I mean, yes,” Dan said, slowly lifting his head and pressing his lips into Phil’s. 

Phil rubbed Dan’s chest and stomach with his left hand, while rustling his hair a bit with his right. 

Dan lay back down and reached up and took Phil’s face in his two hands. His thumbs traced Phil’s cheekbones, then his eyebrows. 

They never broke eye contact.

 

Breakfast was forgotten.


End file.
